Cancer is one of the most serious health concerns in the developed world, and new strategies for fighting cancer are necessary. One promising technique is adoptive immunotherapy, in which immune cells are transplanted into a cancer patient in order to stimulate immune rejection of the cancer cells. One major problem in developing effective adoptive immunotherapy techniques is that sometimes anti-tumor T cells are effective in killing tumor cells in vitro but not inside patients' bodies. The inability of some anti tumor T cells to kill in vivo may be explained by tumor protecting mechanisms. One major tumor projection mechanism is the production of extra-cellular adenosine by the tumor. The adenosine inhibits anti tumor T lymphocytes by signaling via the immunosuppressive A2A and A2B adenosine receptors on the surface of anti tumor lymphocytes. Overcoming this tumor protective mechanism would allow the effective therapeutic use of procedures that can produce significant numbers of anti tumor T cells in vitro. This disclosure addresses an unmet medical need by providing powerful anti-tumor T lymphocytes for adoptive immunotherapy of diseases including cancer, infectious diseases, and immunodeficiencies.